CADILLAC
by Tavata
Summary: Cuando el abuelo dijo "cuida mi auto" Gerald no comprendió a que se refería ahora que cierta actividad extraterrestre se esta llevando a cabo en Mission City y Tranquility tal vez lo entienda...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

- Gerald… el abuelo murió; espero revises la contestadora pronto… comunícate, James…

No había ningún otro mensaje en la contestadora.

Gerald Sinclair no supo como reaccionar, él y su hermano James habían sido prácticamente criados por el abuelo después de que sus padres murieran.

………………………………………………

James se encontraba muy ocupado así que entendía que la notificación de que el abuelo había muerto era para que él se hiciera cargo. No estaba de servicio hasta nueva orden así que podría hacer el viaje sin presión alguna…

………………………………………………..

La hummer H3 de Gerald avanzaba por carretera, mientras los edificios de la ciudad quedaban atrás y en su lugar los espacios abiertos de los campos comenzaban a aparecer no dejaba de pensar en los buenos tiempos que paso con el abuelo.

Mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él, llegó a la granja del abuelo…

…………………………………………………

La enorme casa, el granero, el establo, el tractor, todo estaba ahí, como lo recordaba.

Bajo de la hummer mirando todo, esperando que de un momento a otro la puerta de la entrada se abriera y su abuelo se asomara con sus cejas pobladas y con la pipa en los labios como según el mismo decía, todo Sinclair hacía.

Al recordarlo se sonrió ya que él lo hacia lo mismo que James, ya contaban con las cejas pobladas del clan, con esa mata pelirroja que todos los Sinclair portaban.

La puerta se abrió, la señora Perkins la sirvienta le saludo.

Era una mujer de color muy amable, la familia nunca la considero como una empleada sino como un miembro más, era tierno ver a la anciana mujer acercarse a Gerald y darle el pésame por la perdida del señor Theo, como llamaba cariñosamente a su abuelo…

………………………………………………….

Este es el testamento- dijo la buena mujer cuando le mostró los papeles mientras tomaba un buen café.

Gerald comenzó a leerlo.

Aquí dice- dijo elevando la voz para que la anciana lo escuchara- que la granja es para James y para mi, que usted puede vivir aquí el tiempo que desee…

Dios lo tenga en su gloria- dijo la señora Perkins santiguándose.

Todo esta en orden, que… no puedo creerlo- dijo él de pronto- ¿aun tiene el Cadillac rojo?

Oh sí, sí, el auto, sí, esta en el garaje- dijo la buena mujer limpiando sus anteojos.

Pero es un modelo de los cincuenta, es un clásico, pensé que lo había donado a un museo o algo- dijo Gerald- James y yo siempre peleábamos por el auto y el abuelo nunca permitió que nos lo lleváramos de aquí…

Oh sí, James, el amo James- dijo la mujer- dios lo proteja, tan lejos, tan lejos…

Dice que cuidemos de su auto, uno no cuida de un auto, bueno le das mantenimiento pero no lo cuidas ¿sabes que significa nana Perkins?- preguntó Gerald sin comprender.

La buena mujer negó con la cabeza.

Supongo que tendré que "cuidar" de su auto hasta que James regrese- dijo Gerald sintiendo que le había ganado ese privilegio a su hermano.

...

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano a la oficina del abogado del abuelo, ciertamente el testamento estaba en orden y el buen Theodore era un miembro distinguido por su rectitud en la pueblo como para que alguien se atreviera tan siquiera a pensar en que él tuviera algún problema.

Gerald regreso a la casa, la señora Perkins alimentaba a las vacas.

…………………………………………

En el garaje todo estaba impecable, como el abuelo siempre tenía sus cosas; el Cadillac estaba ahí, con la pintura tan brillante como en los cincuentas, el abuelo quería mucho a su auto, ellos siempre se sentaban en los blancos asientos para que el hombre les diera una vuelta por el pueblo, James siempre hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba el auto, pero el abuelo le dijo que lo tendría hasta que él faltara.

Gerald se sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por el cofre del Cadillac.

James esta muy lejos, y el abuelo mucho más- le dijo al Cadillac- supongo que te "cuidare" hasta que el teniente regrese… el abuelo te quería mucho, con ese color hasta pareces un Sinclair…

Una vez más se sentó en los blancos asientos mientras encendía su computadora portátil.

………………………………………..

La tarde cayó cuando el hambre hizo que saliera del garaje, dejo la computadora sobre el asiento del Cadillac, cerró la puerta y se fue a cenar…

………………………………………..

La computadora portátil descansaba en el asiento, Gerald la había dejado apagada, de eso estaba seguro… cuando la noche cayó, algo extraño paso, la computadora se encendió sola, después de iniciar el sistema operativo se conecto a internet iniciando una búsqueda en la red, todo mientras la música de Michael Buble inundaba con sus acordes el garaje todo bajo el cobijo de la noche sin que nadie en la casa se diera cuenta..,

……………………………………….

Cuando Gerald regreso por su computadora a la mañana siguiente se encontró con la sorpresa de que la batería de la computadora se había acabado, y que se había trabado en la ventana del explorador de internet mostrando la hoja de un periódico en línea sobre acontecimientos extraños en la ciudad de Mission City…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

¿Tan pronto piensa irse, joven Gerald?- pregunto la nana Perkins.

Si nana- dijo Gerald mientras la mujer servía el café- tengo permiso durante una semana y bueno, ya que el abuelo tenía todos sus asuntos en regla no hay porque deba pasar más tiempo aquí. Además prometo venir a visitarte cada que este de permiso.

La buena mujer se sonrió.

En ese caso ¿Por qué no me acompaña a la feria del condado esta noche? Como cuando el joven James y usted eran pequeños- dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa.

A Gerald no le interesaban esas ferias, habían sido divertidas en su infancia pero ahora hecho ya todo un hombre eso era cosa del pasado; tal vez fue la sonrisa de la noble mujer, tal vez el no querer irse realmente aun, o simplemente el no poder negarse lo que lo hizo finalmente acceder.

……………………………………………….

Gerald había convencido a la señora Perkins de que llevaran el Cadillac, la nana lo acepto después de asegurarle que "el buen señor Theo así lo hubiera querido…"

La feria del condado era exactamente como Gerald la recordaba, llena de gente, niños corriendo por todas partes, juegos mecánicos, atracciones pueblerinas, golosinas, parejas de jóvenes enamorados, familias disfrutando de la tarde-noche.

La señora Perkins se entretuvo en los corrales donde enseñaban el cerdo más gordo del condado.

Regresare en un momento nana- dijo Gerald tratando de alejarse de "Panzas, el cerdo de dos toneladas"

……………………………………………….

Caminaba tratando de alejarse un poco de tanto bullicio, al parecer todos los niños del pueblo habían ido a la feria esa noche.

Buenas noches Gerald- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Él se giro para ver quien le hablaba, no reconocía de quien se trataba. Era una mujer de cabellera negra adornada con muchas cuentas, Gerald se sonrió era una gitana, ella estaba exactamente a la entrada de su tienda.

¿quieres que te lea la suerte?- preguntó la mujer.

Disculpe señora, pero no creo en esas cosas- dijo Gerald.

¿Y cómo supe tu nombre?- insistió la mujer.

Porque lo tengo en la placa del ejército que tengo al cuello, debo admitir que tiene muy buena vista, señora- dijo Gerald a punto de retirarse.

En ese caso no querrás saber que la señora Perkins sigue viendo a "Panzas" y que James continua en servicio en Medio Oriente y que tú vas a entrar finalmente a mi tienda antes de que el algodón de azúcar caiga al suelo- dijo la extraña mujer.

En ese momento Gerald se sorprendió un poco, la mujer sabía cosas que solamente él sabía, cuando quiso protestar acerca de cómo lo había hecho. Un niño pequeño que paso corriendo junto a él tiro un enorme algodón de azúcar.

Gerald logró atrapar el dulce del niño antes de que este tocara el suelo polvoso, el pequeño agradeció alejándose al momento.

¿quieres otra prueba?- pregunto la mujer.

Digamos que te creo- dijo Gerald entrando a su tienda.

………………………………………………

En el interior que olía a un fuerte incienso, Gerald pudo ver infinidad de botellitas de colores, muchas cartas de diferentes tipos de tarot y una calavera con un cuervo dormido encima.

Bien- dijo la mujer después de barajar las cartas- corta.

Gerald hizo tres montones.

Una familia de renombre- dijo la mujer al voltear la primera carta del primer montón- nos habla de tu pasado, ahora presente- mmmh, recibiste un regalo de alguien que ha partido, alguien que querías mucho, un familiar- Gerald tomaba todo con reservas- bien, ahora veamos el futuro… Conocerás a una mujer de rojo- dijo la gitana pasando la carta de una virgen- interesante, así lo quieren las estrellas y… -la última carta- oh no, no es bueno- Gerald estiro el cuello para ver mejor, era la carta de la muerte- si proteges a esa mujer, tu fin será la muerte, pero si la abandonas el resto de tus días te sentirás miserable.

Vaya usted si que es buena- dijo Gerald poniéndose de pie y sacando unos billetes- ustedes si que saben contar historias para ganarse la paga.

Nadie te ha pedido tu dinero- dijo la mujer.

¿entonces para que lo has hecho?- preguntó Gerald dejando los billetes de todas formas en la mesita con las cartas.

…………………………………………………………

Gerald no hablo para nada en el trayecto de regreso a la granja del abuelo hasta que dejo el auto en el garage.

Nana Perkins- le llamo Gerald a la mujer antes de que esta subiera a dormir- ¿crees en lo que dicen las adivinas?

La vieja nana se santiguo como solo ella lo hacía diciendo que no tomara en cuenta a esos charlatanes….

Gerald solamente se fue a la cama.

………………………………………………………….

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando sonó su celular, como pudo estiro la mano a la mesa de noche donde lo había dejado.

¿Sinclair?- contestó más dormido que despierto.

Gerald- dijo la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea- necesito que vayas a Tranquility, por favor es urgente… lleva tu Cadillac.

Gerald despertó de golpe pero la comunicación se corto.

Al revisar el número en el identificador no había ninguno registrado, la llamada se había conectado por medio del WAP del celular.

Gerald no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, primero la laptop se acababa la batería en menos de… ¿un momento?, revisó una vez más la conección WAP del celular, la conección había sido realizada desde su computadora.

Ahora estaba más que desconcertado, nadie más podía utilizar su WAP personal, además la computadora portátil estaba en el Cadillac.

¡Rayos!- Gerald se puso en pie tan rápido como cuando estaba en servicio.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Alguien estaba en el garage, y quien fuera que sea, estaba utilizando su computadora, si se apresuraba tal vez encontrara al responsable y pudiera detenerle.

……………………………………………………..

Azoto con un sonoro golpe la puerta del garage para que lo escuchara quien sea que fuera que estaba en el auto… Nada, no había lugar donde pudiera alguien esconderse, no había nadie ahí.

Solamente una vez más la música de Michael Buble en la computadora portátil, y el portal WAP en línea, aun con el número de celular de Gerald marcado para iniciar comunicación…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Las tres de la mañana; continuaba dando vueltas y vueltas en el garaje sin poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién era la mujer que le había marcado?, ¿Por qué se había conectado su computadora?, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer en Tranquility?

Por más que intentaba encontrar la respuesta no podía, gruño algo mientras tomaba su computadora portátil. La apago, ya estaba cansado de escuchar la canción Home de Michael Buble.

Era mejor que regresara a dormir.

………………………………………………………

Estaba decidido ese mismo día dejaría la casa del abuelo, ¿sería algo relacionado con el abuelo? No le pregunto a la señora Perkins, lo menos que quería era preocupar a la buena nana.

Después de una emotiva despedida, Gerald Sinclair estaba listo para partir, dejaría la hummer en la casa; hasta que James regresara tomaría prestada la belleza de Cadillac.

…………………………………………………….

El paisaje del camino era agradable y sentir la brisa en la cara era muy relajante. Tenía que admitir que el Cadillac era una maravilla, corría como si hubiera salido de la agencia ese mismo día, para ser un clásico estaba perfectamente.

El abuelo debió quererte mucho- dijo de pronto sin darse cuenta.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo de golpe.

Afortunadamente Gerald tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad o se hubiera llevado un muy buen golpe con el volante.

¿El motor?- pensó mientras bajaba del auto.

Intento abrir el cofre pero por más que lo intento no lo logró.

Argh- gruño frustrado- ¡genial! Apenas me toca a mi ya no sirve- fue a su maleta y saco su pipa.

Se sentó en el cofre carmesí mientras encendía la pipa.

……………………………………………………………….

Cuando el tabaco que había puesto en la pipa se acabo decidió que era hora de continuar.

Te daré otra oportunidad- le dijo al Cadillac- sino avanzas, llamare a una grúa y si ellos no contestan de dejare en este lugar.

Cuando giro la llave, el motor rugió como si fuera la primera vez.

¡Genial, solo fue momentáneo!- se dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha.

En la carretera, era la envidia de los demás automovilistas; muchos de ellos nunca habían visto un clásico en toda su vida y ver un ejemplar en esas esplendidas condiciones era un lujo.

En una gasolinera donde se bajo a estirar las piernas, una pareja de canadienses recién casados le pidió que los dejara tomarse una fotografía frente al Cadillac.

Gerald se sonrió, le gustaba llamar la atención de esa manera.

Es un gran auto- dijo un hombre de cabello rizado después de que los canadienses se fueron.

Gracias, era de mi abuelo- dijo Gerald girándose.

Al tener de frente a esa persona, Gerald se sintió algo incómodo, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Con permiso- dijo Gerald al momento- ya perdí mucho tiempo y mi esposa me está esperando.

Era una mentira barata, pero al menos serviría para quitarse al hombre.

Claro, claro- dijo él tocando el cofre del Cadillac- ah lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Gerald gruño algo pensando en la mancha de grasa que debía haberle dejado a su clásico; pero como el hombre al momento se regreso a su respectivo auto no pudo protestar o decirle sus verdades.

El clásico de Gerald se puso en marcha una vez más.

……………………………………………………………….

El hombre que había tocado el Cadillac también avanzaba por carretera pero en sentido contrario.

En ese momento su celular sonó.

¿Simmons?- contestó- si, ajá, claro, voy para allá…

Sin darse cuenta Gerald se había topado con el agente Simmons del extinto sector siete…

……………………………………………………………..

La noche estaba a punto de caer cuando Gerald llegó a una disyuntiva en el camino.

Una de las flechas decía Tranquility, la otra se encontraba borrosa; tanto que Gerald no pudo verla con claridad con la luz que se extinguía.

Rayos- pensó.

Tenía curiosidad de ir a Tranquility, debía admitirlo; pero, por otro lado, las palabras de la gitana lo desconcertaban "muerte o miseria" ninguna de las dos eran buenas opciones.

Lo decidirá la suerte- dijo en voz alta sacando una moneda del bolsillo- cara: Tranquility, cruz: cualquier otra parte.

En el momento en que la lanzo, algo extraño paso; tal vez fue lo irregular del terreno, tal vez apretó levemente el volante sin darse cuenta, lo cierto es que en el momento en que la suerte debía decidir su destino el Cadillac giro levemente sus llantas haciendo que la moneda cayera encima de la guantera. Gerald que apenas y había sentido el movimiento se acercó para ver el resultado de su "suerte"

No podía creerlo, y por un momento sintió miedo, como cuando era pequeño y el abuelo les hablaba a él y a James sobre los fantasmas que vivían en el ático para que no subieran.

Tranquility- dijo en un susurro y para aquellos que lo conocían hubiera sido fácil reconocer que la voz le temblaba un poco.

………………………………………………………………….

Esa noche un Cadillac clásico avanzaba por las apacibles calles de Tranquility.

……………………………………………………………………….

El agente Simmons llegó a las nuevas instalaciones de lo que había quedado del sector siete.

Claro que el secretario de Defensa había ordenado que el sector siete fuera disuelto y claro que la orden se obedeció; pero, como ellos formaban parte extraoficialmente del gobierno, extraoficialmente se disolvió.

Muchos intereses habían quedado en juego después de la pérdida de la Chispa suprema y el ENB1 como para acabar con un sector tan importante y con demasiada información.

Simmons entró con sus superiores a una sala de juntas donde ya lo esperaban.

En la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos había muchas cosas extrañas, así como reportes de distintos miembros del sector y entre esas cosas un contador de radiación.

En el momento en que Simmons tomó asiento y acerco su mano a uno de los reportes que se encontraba cerca del contador, la aguja de este comenzó a marcar un incremento en los niveles de radiación.

El sonido característico del aparato llamo la atención de los demás miembros del sector.

Simmons ya había visto esa reacción cuando fue al domicilio de los Witwicky.

¿Algo que quiera reportar agente?- preguntó un hombre de color que ocupaba una de las sillas principales.

Simmons hizo memoria.

Creo- dijo con un tono de tener ganada esa partida- creo que tenemos un nuevo ENB.

Sabe que no debemos interferir con esos seres agente- dijo el que parecía su superior.

Oh por supuesto- dijo Simmons- y no interferiríamos con Prime o con alguna de las mascotas del secretario de Defensa… creo que se trata de un ENB anterior.

¿De la época de ENB1?- preguntó el mismo hombre.

Tal vez un ENB intermedio entre ENB1 y ENB2- dijo Simmons acomodándose en su silla.

Todos los miembros del sector reunidos comenzaron a murmurar mientras el agente no podía creer su suerte.

El sector siete estaba de regreso…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

James, comunícate en cuanto puedas; me lleve el auto del abuelo- Gerald colgó el teléfono.

Después de que el mozo subió su maleta a su habitación había decidido llamar a James, el pelirrojo sabía que su hermano tardaría en contestar, y no solo era el hecho de que James se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia en otro continente, sino que siempre que Gerald intentaba comunicarse con él, el mayor de los dos hermanos siempre estaba ocupado.

El Cadillac se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hotel, así que Gerald decidió tomar una buena ducha después del largo pero agradable viaje a Tranquility.

Dejo la computadora sobre la cama y se metió directamente al baño.

………………………………………………………….

El agua de la regadera se escuchaba en toda la habitación, era el único sonido hasta que en un momento dado la computadora portátil una vez más se encendió, después de que corrió el sistema operativo y el antivirus lo primero que se conecto fue el explorador de Windows.

El reproductor de música marco la pista número cincuenta en la lista de favoritos de Gerald, Michael Buble comenzó a cantar Home mientras el sonido del agua cayendo armonizaba perfectamente el cuadro.

La ventana del explorador se enlazo con la página principal de E-Bay; una rápida revisión y se abrió el siguiente link de un usuario en específico, hasta hacía poco tiempo dicho usuario había puesto en venta un artículo de lo más extravagante hasta para los sitios de subasta en línea… unos lentes antiguos, ahora dicho usuario solamente tenía en subasta artículos de uso común para jóvenes de su edad como patinetas.

Rápidamente la computadora de Gerald subió una oferta para una patineta marca Rhino, de esta forma al momento de llenar las papeletas digitales la computadora pudo tener libre acceso a los datos personales y codificados del usuario en cuestión.

Dichas operaciones eran prácticamente inconcebibles ya que Gerald no contaba con algún programa que sirviera para decodificar información protegida como lo son los datos personales de usuarios en la red…

……………………………………………………………….

Gerald salió después de un muy buen rato, el vapor del agua caliente salió en una ligera nubecilla a través de la puerta; la música de Michael Buble continuaba inundando el ambiente.

Una vez más se sintió algo desconcertado al escuchar la misma canción que al parecer lo perseguía desde la granja del abuelo.

Tal vez se prendió sola- se dijo- tal vez algún troyano o tal vez un cookie- se dijo mientras intentaba encontrar alguna explicación lógica-¡¿Qué rayos?!, ¿Cuándo compré una patineta?, ¿y quien diablos es Don Juan?; ¿Por qué tengo esa canción en favoritos?- se pregunto mientras cerraba todas las ventanas emergentes- Máquina del demonio debe estar embrujada, argh, ya me costó ochenta dólares, ¿para que demonios quiero una patineta?

Deposito la computadora en la mesa de noche, apago las luces para descansar al menos unas cuantas horas…

………………………………………………………………….

El agente Simmons no había perdido el tiempo, una vez que informó que se había topado con un nuevo ENB todo lo que quedaba del sector siete se puso en movimiento.

Al momento, sin importar que fuera de madrugada un equipo fue a la gasolinera donde había tenido lugar el contacto.

La radiación dejada por el ENB en cuestión aunque leve era un buen indicio para saber que uno más estaba presente en la Tierra.

Bingo- dijo Simmons cuando le llego el reporte- esta en movimiento y apuesto mi puesto a que se dirige a Tranquility, esos extraterrestres son tan obvios.

Otros dos agentes que se encontraban cerca de él solo se encogieron de hombros, bueno el agente Simmons era ya de por sí extraño como para intentar entenderlo…

…………………………………………………………………

Alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación de Gerald.

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y Gerald ya estaba de pie, abrió la puerta.

El gerente del hotel y un botones estaban en el pasillo.

Señor Sinclair- dijo el gerente del hotel.

Gerald pensó que se veía algo nervioso y apenado; tuvo un mal presentimiento…

…………………………………………………………………….

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDIERON ROBARSE UN CADILLAC SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA?!

El grito de Gerald hizo que todos los huéspedes de ese pasillo se asomaran por sus puertas.

………………………………………………………………………

Simmons fingió hacerse el sorprendido cuando le informaron que por su experiencia pasada con los ENB era el indicado para buscar a ese nuevo extraterrestre y ya que ahora –más que en el pasado- eran un sector extraoficial del gobierno podía hacer uso de la fuerza y recursos que el considerara necesarios.

Lo primero que hará esa cosa- dijo a su equipo- será buscar a sus amigos o enemigos dependiendo a que bando pertenezca. Señores, me parece que visitaremos al joven Witcookie para atrapar nuestro premio…

…………………………………………………………………………

El gerente del hotel estaba más que escandalizado con todo lo que Gerald le había dicho, y finalmente cuando dio un tremendo portazo en la entrada principal y amenazo con que tendrían noticias de sus abogados el pobre hombre solo pensaba en como decirle a su mujer que su despido era más que inminente.

Sinclair no se preocupo por su maleta, solo se llevo lo que tenía puesto, su computadora, dinero y celular; ya regresaría después por sus cosas.

Estaba furioso, sentía que le había fallado a su abuelo y a James al perder el automóvil de una manera tan estúpida.

Después de gruñir todo lo que quiso entró a un café donde pidió un americano bien cargado y sin azúcar; saco su computadora. Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje electrónico a James para informarle lo que había pasado cuando vio en su bandeja de entrada que Don Juan agradecía la compra de su patineta.

Por un momento Gerald pensó que tal vez ese tal Don Juan era uno de esos hackers de las películas que saben entrar a las cuentas bancarias de los usuarios tan rápido que nadie se da cuenta, tal vez ese mismo tipo había montado todo el truquito para quitarle el automóvil.

Sonaba improbable, ridículo y estúpido pero en ese momento tan frustrado y desesperado como estaba Sinclair creyó que era de lo más probable.

La dirección de Don Juan se había guardado en su computadora, se tomó el café de un solo trago –sin importarle que le dejara escaldada la lengua- dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió a la calle para pedir un taxi.

Cuando el taxista preguntó a donde iban, Gerald repitió la dirección que había leído en el archivo de su computadora.

Ese tal Don Juan iba a recibir la visita de un Gerald Sinclair más que furioso…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

Ron y Judy Witwicky habían salido desde temprano y en la casa solamente se encontraba su hijo Sam; el chico estaba feliz, alguien había comprado una de sus patinetas en E-Bay y con eso garantizaba tener dinero para llevar a Micaela a dar una vuelta.

Sam estaba en la cocina preparándose un emparedado cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Siempre olvidan las llaves- se dijo mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa.

…………………………………………………….

Gerald pago al taxista.

Tenía frente a él una casa bonita, tal vez si lo pedía de buena manera el hacker le regresaría su Cadillac y sino pues ya arreglarían cuentas.

Sinclair todo a la puerta.

Siempre olvidan las llaves- dijo el chico que abrió la puerta.

Gerald se sorprendió, esperaba ver a alguien diferente, no a un simple chico.

¿Eres Don Juan 217?- Gerald se sintió estúpido de llamarlo de esa forma, pero no recordaba el nombre y no iba a encender la laptop solo para revisarlo.

Sam no tenía buenas experiencias cuando lo llamaban así, la última vez tuvo un mal encuentro con una patrulla y con un loco agente de una organización del gobierno.

Es mi nombre en E-Bay- dijo Sam.

¿Dónde está mi auto?- preguntó Gerald directamente.

¿Es el taller?- contestó Sam.

Chico no te hagas el gracioso- dijo Sinclair- mira, no sé como pero hiciste que te comprara una patineta, después mi auto desapareció ¿dónde lo tienes?

¿Autos que desaparecen?, ¿patinetas que se compran solas?, ¿Sam en medio de todo? Por extraño que parezca esto no era una broma y Sam ya había pasado por algo más o menos parecido o al menos con un auto que desaparece.

Mira chico, estoy buscando un Cadillac clásico de los cincuentas, color rojo- explicó Gerald- pensé que tú te lo habías llevado pero veo que solo eres un muchacho.

Eh, no soy un niño- se defendió Sam.

Está bien, no quise ofender pero ¿cómo conseguiste que te comprara la patineta? Y ¡¿Dónde está mi auto?!- dijo Sinclair.

Sam no tenía la menor idea de donde pudiera estar el auto del que hablaba ese extraño.

No tengo porque dar explicaciones- dijo Sam- y… y es mejor que se vaya antes de que llame a la policía.

Gerald se alboroto el cabello por la nuca como hacía cuando se desesperaba.

Rayos, mira chico; algo muy extraño está pasando y necesito…- comenzó Gerald.

Gerald Sinclair no pudo continuar con su relato, en ese momento un grupo de agentes del sector siete, todos vestidos de negro y gafas oscuras aprovechando que Gerald y el chico estaban distraídos los habían tomado detenidos.

………………………………………………………………..

Un agente le quito la computadora a Gerald y otro jalo a Sam para que saliera de la casa.

Sin ningún miramiento Gerald y Sam fueron puestos de frente a la camioneta negra del sector.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Gerald

Silencio señor, todo lo que diga usted o su hijo puede ser usado en su contra- dijo un agente mientras Gerald forcejeaba por detenerse.

-¡¿Mi hijo?!

-¡¿Mi padre?!

Ambos fueron introducidos en asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Los agentes informaron algo por radio para arrancar, todo sin que ninguno de los vecinos se diera cuenta…

…………………………………………………………………

Esto es tu culpa- le gritó Gerald a Sam.

¿Mi culpa? No es mi culpa "papi" que tú perdieras tu auto y vinieras a gritarme- dijo Sam.

-Tú hiciste que comprara tu patineta

-Tú hiciste la transacción, no yo

¡Ustedes dos, ya cállense!- gritó el conductor de la camioneta volteando a verlos, después más para su compañero que para ellos- Simmons nunca dijo que tendríamos que soportar esto.

¡Simmons!- Sam alcanzo a escucharlos

¿Amigo tuyo?- preguntó Gerald mientras estaba a un paso de liberarse de las esposas.

Es un demente, y si esta metido en esto lo mismo que tú, creo que ya voy entendiendo que es lo que está pasando aquí- dijo Sam intentando liberarse.

…………………………………………………………………

Estaban a punto de tomar una intersección que los llevaría a la autopista, Gerald necesitaba solo un poco más para quitarse las esposas, Sam continuaba gritando que quería un abogado, que conocía sus derechos y que no le había dado de comer a su perro.

El agente que conducía ya estaba cansado de tanto alboroto ahí atrás.

¡Silencio, no lo repetiré otra vez!- gritó volteando a ver a Sam.

¡Cuidado!- gritó el copiloto.

Demasiado tarde, un auto los había impactado de costado a la altura del conductor.

……………………………………………………………….

Había buscado la casa de Don Juan 217. Samuel James Witwicky toda la mañana pero aun continuaba demasiado desorientado como para ubicarse correctamente.

Después de mucho logró ver que en una de las posibles casas estaba Gerald.

Se detuvo en la esquina pensando que haría ahora que él estaba ahí; en ese momento llegaron los agentes y se los llevaron.

Avanzo detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de que alguien los seguía.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de tomar la autopista y viendo que no hubiera curiosos por ahí, metió tercera con la intención de golpear la camioneta.

………………………………………………………………….

El golpe abolló la puerta del conductor, el agente que iba en ese puesto golpeo con la bolsa de aire que se activo en ese momento; el otro agente solo estaba algo desorientado.

Gerald aprovechó esta oportunidad para quitarse las esposas.

El agente que quedaba vio que se le iban a escapar los dos sospechosos, Gerald no espero una invitación y empujando el asiento del copiloto hacia adelante hizo que éste golpeara con el tablero.

Vamos chico- dijo Gerald abriendo la puerta de una patada y tomando la pistola del agente- rápido antes de que las otras camionetas se den cuenta que ya no les seguimos.

Sam aun tenía las manos esposadas.

Gerald lo jalo para que saliera.

……………………………………………………………

Ningún auto que pasara en ese momento, solamente el que había impactado la camioneta.

Vamos- dijo Gerald pero se detuvo al instante- no puede ser…

Sam vio el auto.

Vaya, nos encontró-dijo el chico.

El auto que había golpeado a la camioneta era el Cadillac que Gerald estaba buscando.

Rápido, suban- dijo una voz desde el carro.

Gerald no sabía quien era la que conducía.

Rápido Gerald, no hay tiempo- les urgió.

Sam no espero a que se lo repitieran, aun con las manos esposadas salto al asiento de atrás.

Gerald sabía que esa chica tenía razón.

De un salto ocupo el lugar del copiloto, la chica arranco y el Cadillac se alejo por una desviación de regreso a las calles de los suburbios.

……………………………………………………………..

En una vuelta cerrada que dio el Cadillac, Gerald cayó en las rodillas de la chica; pero, cosa aun más extraña, su cara no dio en la tela del vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, sino que dio con el blanco asiento del auto.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Gerald levantándose.

¡Un holograma!, ¡wow!- gritó Sam emocionado.

Nadie le había quitado aun las esposas.

¿Eres una autobot o una decepticon?- preguntó Sam al momento.

Una vez más Gerald no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

¿Y bien?, ¿eres de los nuestros o eres una de ellos?- preguntó Sam esperando la respuesta.

Llévame con los autobots- dijo la chica de rojo.

No contestaste a mi pregunta- atacó de nuevo el chico

Mira, si soy una autobot me aceptarán; si soy una decepticon pueden eliminarme si lo desean- dijo la chica- de cualquier forma no correrás peligro, te doy mi palabra; puedes preguntarle a Gerald.

¡No me metas en esto!- gruño Gerald- ¿Qué rayos se supone que esta sucediendo?

¿No sabías que tu automóvil era un extraterrestre?- Sam no podía creerlo- ¿Qué nunca te diste cuenta?

¡Solo sé que era el automóvil de mi abuelo!, que el hombre lo adoraba y que desde que él murió y yo me hice cargo están pasando muchas cosas extrañas- rugió Gerald

Terminas acostumbrándote- dijo Sam

Sino lo has notado tengo más de treinta años y ya no soy un niño como para creer esas tonterías de hombrecitos verdes- dijo Sinclair.

Oye, yo no soy un niño y esto no tiene nada que ver con E.T.- se molesto el muchacho.

Sólo indícame donde se encuentran los autobots- dijo la chica.

No- dijo Gerald- yo me bajo, es más no tengo nada que ver con esto, nada, detente en el siguiente alto.

…………………………………………………………………………

La luz roja los detuvo en una de las calles.

Gerald se bajo de un salto.

Gerald- dijo la chica- nos pueden dar alcance en cualquier momento.

Sí, además mis amigos no están tan lejos- dijo Sam.

No quiero tener nada que ver con esto, si es una broma, vaya que esta bien elaborada- dijo Sinclair- es más si es una broma de James, jojo, que divertido, no en serio me matan de la risa, pero basta, ya no quiero jugar, tal vez cuando regrese de Afganistán de nuevo lo repitamos, no en serio, me encantaría repetirlo.

Vaya, cuanta ironía- dijo Sam

Gerald- dijo la chica con una voz suplicante- por favor, sube al auto, explicaré todo cuando encontremos a los autobots, por favor…

Gerald giro para verla, parecía triste, que en verdad deseaba ir con esos autobots sean quien fueran; Gerald se paso la mano entre el cabello por la nuca no podía contra esos ojos, nunca podía contra los ojos suplicantes de una mujer.

De acuerdo, pero solo me entero de la verdad me largo- dijo Sinclair subiendo de nuevo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

La zona industrial, nada más que bodegas y fábricas.

Gerald ya le había quitado las esposas a Sam; el chico indicaba derecha o izquierda dependiendo de donde tenía que dar vuelta el cadillac.

La chica holograma ya no había dicho nada, Gerald no había dejado de verla en ningún momento.

Sólo verla recordaba el estilo de los cincuentas, es más parecía una chica que él ya había visto en una de las fotografías de su abuelo.

¡Un momento!- dijo de pronto Gerald- tú eres la chica.

Sam y el holograma giraron a verlo.

Eres la chica, la chica de las fotografías que mi abuelo se tomo en el verano de 56- dijo Gerald de pronto- no me di cuenta; eres la chica siempre en el auto, en ninguna fotografía estás fuera del cadillac… siempre estuviste con mi abuelo… ¿por qué?

Hemos llegado- dijo Sam.

El cadillac se detuvo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

El agente Simmons fue notificado de la falla de los otros elementos.

Caballeros, tranquilos no tratamos con alguien tan inteligente- dijo el agente enseñando unos documentos- esta mañana reportó que su automóvil fue robado, tenemos que encontrar un cadillac clásico y cuando lo encontremos, tendremos a esos ENBs que nos dejaron en ridículo la última vez… y esta vez no seremos tan amables como lo fuimos con el camaro…

…………………………………………………………………………….

No había nadie en ese lugar, Gerald estaba seguro de eso, nada.

Y de pronto…

Un camaro, un camaro amarillo se detuvo frente a ellos.

Sam camino hacia él hablándole, sí, hablándole como si se tratara de un amigo; Gerald giro para ver a la chica de rojo pero no había rastro del holograma.

Tranquilo Bumblebee creo que son amigos- dijo el chico- creo que quiere ver a Optimus.

En ese momento, Gerald no pudo evitarlo y termino cayendo de sentón en el suelo ¡el camaro se transformó!

No podía explicar como pero en lugar del camaro amarillo había un robot gigante, para Gerald era enorme.

Gerald Sinclair te presento a mi amigo Bumblebee- dijo Sam.

Gerald no podía articular ninguna palabra, sólo tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa; no se había sorprendido tanto ni siquiera cuando fue separado de su unidad en Afganistán.

Para aumentar su sorpresa, escuchó un sonido como chirriante detrás de él y al momento de voltear ¡El Cadillac también había cambiado de forma!

Era más alta que el camaro, tenía un toque de distinción y elegancia que mantenía aun en forma robot, Gerald seguía pensando que conservaba ese toque de distinción de las damas de los cincuentas.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Bumblebee- Optimus Prime le atenderá de inmediato.

Sam y Gerald se miraron por un momento, al parecer el Cadillac era importante…

……………………………………………………………………..

Gerald no podía creerlo, en ese extraño lugar había un robot enorme de color negro, otro que parecía un camión de rescate y el camaro; pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a un tráiler que frente a sus ojos cambio de apariencia como lo había hecho el camaro.

Gerald, te presento a mi amigo Optimus Prime- dijo Sam con orgullo.

Gerald solo esperaba esa cosa no quisiera aplastarlos.

¿Es amigo tuyo, Sam?- preguntó Optimus agachándose a la altura de Gerald.

Creo que sí, o al menos también encontró a un amigo suyo-dijo el chico

El cadillac avanzo hacia Optimus Prime.

Mi lord-dijo con una voz deliciosa- mi lord Optimus Prime- hizo una reverencia.

Pensamos que te habíamos perdido- dijo Prime.

¿La conoces, Optimus?- preguntó Sam.

Stigma Prime- dijo Optimus con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sus hombres lo imitaron.

Mi lord, en este mundo me dieron otro nombre: Scarlett O´Hara- dijo el cadillac.

¡Ese es el nombre de Vivien Leigh en Lo que el viento se llevó!- dijo de pronto Gerald

Tu abuelo me dio ese nombre- dijo Scarlett- mi lord, mientras estemos en este planeta, me gustaría se refirieran a mi persona con dicha asignación.

Optimus asintió.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Sam a Bumblebee.

La hija de Vector Prime- dijo el camaro.

¿Y eso que significa?- quiso saber el chico.

Digamos que Vector Prime era tan importante como Optimus, así que Scarlett tiene un rango muy alto entre nosotros- explicó su amigo.

Mi lord- continuó Scarlett- llevo mucho tiempo en este planeta, y ahora que usted se encuentra aquí, solamente quiero pedir dos cosas…

Adelante- dijo Optimus con amabilidad.

Señor pido que se me permita regresar a casa…- dijo Scarlett- que se me permita ir a casa y ver de nuevo a mi hijo…

Optimus y sus hombres se miraron un momento.

¿Mi lord?- Scarlett sabía que algo andaba mal.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete

Scarlett- dijo Optimus

Mi lord, he estado alejada de él por mucho tiempo, permitidme ir con ustedes de nuevo a casa y verlo de nuevo…- dijo el cadillac.

Scarlett, tal vez no recibiste con exactitud mi mensaje- dijo Optimus- no podemos regresar a Cybertron, ahora este planeta es nuestro hogar…

Scarlett pareció desmoronarse en ese momento, Gerald sintió pena del auto de su abuelo.

¿Y… y mi hijo?, ¿Mi hijo Rhett?- preguntó Scarlett.

Optimus los dejo por un instante.

Gerald observo como le temblaban las manos a la imponente figura de ese robot que apenas hace unos momentos era el cadillac de su abuelo.

…………………………………………………………

Optimus regresó después de un rato; tenía algo entre las manos.

Nos enteramos hace poco- dijo Prime entregando lo que llevaba a Scarlett- no sabíamos que se encontraba en este planeta… lo lamentamos.

Scarlett abrió la mano, Optimus le había entregado una insignia en forma de dos alas, como las que utilizan los aviadores.

Tanto tiempo- dijo ella con la voz quebrada- tanto tiempo; mi lord, me mantuve en línea con la esperanza de encontrarlo, de que me encontraran o los encontrara, mi lord, soporte la deshonra de no transformarme, de no poder… solamente por esperar el momento de regresar a casa y ver a mi hijo…

Scarlett- dijo Optimus para tranquilizarla- su chispa se ha perdido, pero sabemos que se fue como todo un héroe…

El silencio se hizo muy incomodo.

Puedes quedarte con nosotros, ya nos contarás después- dijo Optimus- si tienes algún problema, Ratchet puede revisarte.

Muy amable mi lord- dijo Scarlett con educación- si me permite deseo un momento a solas.

Optimus asintió y sus hombres se retiraron.

Gerald se quedo donde estaba, Sam siguió a los autobots.

…………………………………………………………….

Cuando los otros mechas se marcharon, Scarlett se dejo caer sobre el suelo, Gerald no se había movido y no sabía que se podía o que se debía decir en esos casos.

Lamento haberte involucrado- dijo después de un rato el cadillac- hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras ido a la granja.

Si te hace sentir mejor puedes contarme todo o claro lo que desees- dijo él sentándose en el suelo junto a ella- de todas formas ya hice el viaje hasta aquí.

Scarlett se sonrió, era como tratar con el abuelo de Gerald.

Bien, pero es una historia muy larga…

………………………………………………………………………….

Planeta Cybertron, antes de perder la Chispa Suprema.

Señora- dijo una femmebot más pequeña- lord Rhett.

La mechatrix se sonrio e indico con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que les dejaran solos.

En ese momento entró un mecha de color gris con verde como los militares.

Mi lady- dijo el mecha con una inclinación de cabeza.

¿Qué sucede Rhett?- preguntó Stigma.

Mi lady, madre; ¿has escuchado los rumores?- preguntó él acercándose.

Siempre son rumores- contestó ella- además el Sumo Señor Protector Megatron está a cargo de nuestra seguridad, y Lord Optimus Prime el Justo mantiene el orden.

Pero, pero, lo que se murmura sobre los decepticons- continuo el mecha.

Rhett, aun eres muy joven pero no debes preocuparte todo esta en orden ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? Durante mi generación y la anterior todo ha estado en calma- dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro del mecha…

Sí pero… está bien- dijo él

...o…

Fuimos traicionados- dijo Rhett- el Sumo Señor Megatron se ha sublevado…

¿Rhett, que piensas hacer?, no vayas ¡Rhett!- gritó Stigma.

Demasiado tarde, Rhett había partido.

Mi lady- dijo la misma mechatrix- mi lord debe ir a socorrer a Bumblebee.

¡La Chispa Suprema!, Rhett no…- dijo ella.

¿Mi lady?- pregunto la femmebot.

Ponte a resguardo, la guerra a iniciado- dijo Stigma tomando una especie de báculo.

¿Y usted, mi lady?- preguntó la chica.

Debo ver a lord Optimus Prime; pero, primero debo encontrar a Rhett- contestó Stigma.

…o…

Rhett chocó contra el piso.

¡Alto!, ¡Basta!- suplicaba Stigma.

Starscream y los demás decepticons se burlaban.

Vamos, sabemos que puedes encontrar el lugar donde Lord Megatron y la Chispa se encuentran… solo necesitas un poco de motivación- dijo el seeker tomando por la cabeza a Rhett.

Dejadle, piedad- suplico Stigma.

Solamente si haces lo que pedimos- contestó Starscream.

Eso era traicionar a los suyos, Vector Prime nunca hubiera caído en un truco como ese; pero, en ese momento no se trataba de Vector Prime y Stigma no iba a abandonar a Rhett.

Con el báculo abrió una especie de puerta.

Ahora libérenlo- dijo con esa majestad tan propia.

Starscream no contestó, lo que siguió fue muy rápido. El grito de Rhett, el disparo del seeker, la mechatrix cayendo por la puerta que había abierto… después la oscuridad.

…o…

Encendió muy lentamente los ópticos, toda la estructura le dolía; estaba confundida y no sabía donde se encontraba… en ese momento lo recordó todo.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Rhett?- preguntó

Solo el silencio le contestó, tuvo miedo. No, no había nadie cerca, solamente había especímenes fotosintéticos, estaba rodeada por arboles.

¿Un planeta orgánico?- se cuestiono a si misma

No había rastro de los decepticons.

No alcanzaron a cruzar- dijo tratando de ponerse en pie- tal vez cerré al momento el portal…- miró su báculo- oh no, está roto- el cristal en medio del báculo estaba cuarteado- no me servirá de nada, - trato de forzarse a si misma para abrir otro portal- es inútil, tendrán que encontrarme ¿habrá la tecnología necesaria en este lugar para arreglarlo?

Solamente había arboles y arbustos a su alrededor.

Trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo pesadamente, tenía una herida muy fea en el pecho.

Estaba sola, herida y sola, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía indefensa, no sabía que hacer ¿acaso Rhett la buscaría? Y si lo hacía… ¿la encontraría?

Primus protégelo, te lo imploro- dijo en una callada plegaria.

Intento apoyarse en su báculo pero no lo logró, la situación estaba en contra suya.

…o…

Se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos.

Ella se puso en guardia.

¿Qué era eso? Parecía orgánico, muy diferente a ella. Se trataba de un joven de unos dieciséis años

Ella esperaba que gritara, o que se espantara, pero él solo la veía con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

¿Estás herida?- preguntó el chico.

Sorprendente, ella había entendido su lenguaje.

¿No me temes?- preguntó ella.

Creo que no ¿no eres alemana, cierto?- preguntó el chico.

Ella quiso preguntar que era eso, pero los sistemas indicaban que necesitaba ahorrar energía.

Se escucharon más voces que se acercaban.

Oh no, ahí vienen- dijo el chico.

¿Quién?- preguntó ella sin encontrar un lugar donde esconderse

Estaba huyendo de ellos es Billy Newman y su banda, me fastidian siempre en la escuela- dijo el chico- ahora tengo que esconderte de ellos

Como si la suerte le sonriera después de tanto, se escuchó el ruido del motor de un auto que avanzaba sobre ellos.

Stigma levanto la vista y vio que en lo alto de la colina detrás de ella había un camino. No sabía que vehículo era, o si le serviría pero al menos podía intentar tomarlo como camuflaje local y temporal.

…o…

Cuando Billy Newman y su banda llegaron a donde estaba el chico, solo lo vieron a él y a un perfecto Cadillac rojo del año.

Wow- dijo Billy- vaya miren Thea tiene un Cadillac

No molestes Billy y mi nombre es Theodore, no Thea- gruño el chico frente al auto.

Bueno quien tiene auto es amigo mío, vaya Sinclair si que eres callado, si hubiéramos sabido que tenías este juguete no te hubiéramos molestado- dijo Billy- ok, los Black Birds no te molestaremos más, nos vemos Sinclair.

Theodore Sinclair el joven pelirrojo que siempre era molestado por esos abusivos no podía creerlo, ya no más darles el dinero del almuerzo, ya no más hacerles sus deberes, ya no más huir para no recibir una golpiza… y todo gracias a ese Cadillac.

Te debo una-dijo Theodore- mi nombre es Theodore Sinclair, pero los amigos me dicen Theo.

Stigma no podía creerlo, ella esperaba que en cualquier momento ese jovencito les dijera a los otros que ella era diferente, que no era un automóvil, y en lugar de eso; Theo se había puesto frente a ella como escudo.

No me debes nada- dijo el Cadillac con una deliciosa voz- gracias por no revelar mi identidad, Theo…

Tranquila, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que estés bien- dijo él- iré por una grúa…

Estoy en deuda contigo…- contestó Stigma.

Ni lo menciones Scarlett- dijo Theo acariciando el cofre del Cadillac.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar.

¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó algo insegura.

Bueno, es el nombre de una damita de sociedad de las películas y como no sé tu nombre y tu color es rojo… pues, pero si no te gusta…- dijo Theo retirando instintivamente la mano del cofre.

Oh no, por favor, me encantaría que te refirieras a mi como Scarlett, Theo…- dijo ella haciendo un sonido como de ronroneo con el motor.

Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… - dijo el chico- ahora voy por la grúa…

………………………………………………………………………

Con que así conociste al abuelo- dijo Gerald- vaya, no lo sabía, él nunca hablaba de cómo consiguió el Cadillac.

Me quede con tu abuelo esperando mis amigos llegaran- dijo Scarlett- pero pasaron los años, y no había señales de ellos, nunca pude reparar mi báculo y finalmente llegaste tú con una computadora de última generación con la que podía intentar contactarles; recibí el mensaje de lord Optimus Prime pero ya que mis sistemas de comunicaciones no estaban al cien por ciento no lo recibí como debía ser… yo esperaba regresar a casa, y ver a Rhett.

Entonces que bueno que fui a la casa del abuelo…- dijo Gerald.

Scarlett no entendía a que se refería.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho

¿Entonces, qué harás?- preguntó Gerald.

Quedarme con los autobots- contestó Scarlett- todo este tiempo he esperado para ir a casa, ahora sé que no podré regresar y que Rhett ya no existe; pero, al menos aun hay otros como yo…

En ese caso, supongo que esto es el adiós- dijo de pronto Gerald parándose del suelo- yo no tengo nada que ver con los carrobots, o como se llamen.

¿Qué le dirás a James?- preguntó Scarlett levantándose a su vez.

Supongo que soportare el sermón del hermano mayor de "si tuvieras un elefante el mismo que pierdes" en fin, al menos el abuelo sabría que realmente no te perdí- dijo Sinclair

Sam y Bumblebee llegaron en ese momento.

Sam ¿cierto?- dijo Gerald acercándose al chico- yo me despido.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sam

No tengo edad para estos jueguitos de mi amigo es un extraterrestre- dijo Gerald- además con semejante Camaro, sé que Scarlett estará bien, además es lo que ha buscado por todo este tiempo, yo mejor me voy…

¿No quieres formar parte del grupo?- preguntó Bumblebee.

No, gracias- contestó el otro sin pensarlo mucho- imagina que hago algo mal, digo en la milicia son recios pero no imagino que podría hacerme ese tráiler si un día equivoco la hora de la reunión.

Lord Optimus Prime no te haría ningún daño, Gerald- dijo Scarlett al momento.

Tal vez, pero prefiero mantener mi distancia- dijo Gerald- tranquilos no diré nada; si mi abuelo guardo el secreto toda su vida, también yo puedo.

Te pareces mucho a Theo- dijo Scarlett- en ese caso solamente informaremos a Lord Prime y tú podrás irte.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de puntualizar la situación, Optimus dio su aprobación respecto a Gerald; de cualquier forma el líder autobot dijo se mantendrían en contacto si en algún momento Sinclair tenía necesidad de su ayuda.

Espera, nosotros te llevamos- dijo Sam.

Bumblebee se transformó.

Vaya, sí que ese robot tiene estilo- dijo Gerald al entrar.

Y eso que no conociste a Jazz- dijo Sam.

¿Quién es Jazz?- preguntó Gerald abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

Era… un buen amigo- dijo el Camaro.

Gerald se pateo mentalmente, al parecer todos esos robots habían perdido a alguien en lo que entendía era una guerra con una larga pero muy larga historia.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam paso primero a su casa antes de llevar a Gerald a su hotel.

Les grite como nunca- dijo Gerald- pero necesito recoger mis cosas antes de marcharme.

Espera, solo reviso si mis padres no han regresado- dijo el chico- ya sabes, sino te reportas te regañan.

Esta bien, sólo no tardes- dijo Gerald quedándose en el auto.

No puedo creer que Stigma, quiero decir Scarlett estuvo en la Tierra todo este tiempo- dijo Bumblebee de pronto.

¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?- preguntó Gerald.

Bueno, que no muchos mechas como nosotros tienen la habilidad de abrir portales tiempo-espacio como lo hace ella; bueno, yo sólo sabía del gran Vector Prime, de ella y de su hijo Rhett- continuo el Camaro.

¿Cómo era su hijo?- preguntó Gerald queriendo saber un poco más.

Demasiado parecido a su padre…- dijo Bumblebee.

Gerald deseaba continuar con la conversación pero en ese instante regreso Sam.

Listo –dijo Sam- ah por cierto, ¡mira!

¿Mi lapto?- dijo Gerald tomando la computadora-Pero yo creí que esos locos del sector siete la habían subido a la camioneta

Entre la confusión yo creo que lo imaginaste- dijo Sam- Listo te llevamos a tu hotel

………………………………………………………………………………..

El Camaro no tardo mucho en llegar al hotel, Gerald agradeció el aventón despidiéndose de ellos.

Espero volvamos a vernos- dijo Sam antes de que el Camaro arrancara.

Gerald solamente se sonrió.

Se nota que es todavía un niño- dijo para sí entrando al hotel.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba de nuevo en la habitación recogiendo sus cosas, esperaba el taxi que había mandado llamar no tardara demasiado.

La laptop estaba en la mesa, intencionalmente Gerald había dejado corriendo la canción de Michael Buble.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta del refrigerador cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe; Gerald tiro el jugo de naranja que había sacado. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro al más puro estilo comando con armas largas llegaron hasta donde estaba él.

¿Qué rayos?- gruño mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltaran.

De un golpe uno de esos desconocidos lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras los demás lo esposaban por la espalda.

¿Señor Sinclair?- preguntó una vocecilla entre ellos.

Uno de los hombres se quitó el pasamontañas de color negro.

¿No… no es exagerado traerlo puesto a las tres de la tarde?- molestó Gerald dolido por el golpe.

Señor olvide las bromas, es un asunto de seguridad Nacional- dijo el hombre.

Gerald se sorprendió, era el mismo tipo que había ensuciado su Cadillac en la gasolinera.

¿Usted?- preguntó Gerald mientras otro miembro del equipo lo hacía callar de un golpe.

Señor, esta acusado de traición- dijo Simmons disfrutando del papel- llévenselo.

Gerald fue levantado por quienes lo sujetaban.

Traigan el señuelo- dijo Simmons.

Otro hombre con pasamontañas recogió la computadora.

………………………………………………………………….

Los huéspedes del hotel no se atrevieron a salir de sus habitaciones cuando escucharon el bullicio, Gerald fue metido a la fuerza en una de las camionetas del Sector Siete, ya se estaba hartando de ellos.

Toda la acción era observada por una patrulla desde la esquina de la calle.

………………………………………………………………….

-Reporte

-Creo que tendremos diversión muy pronto, el Sector Siete planea algo.

-Excelente, síguelos e informa.

-Barricade, fuera…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve

¿Podrá repararle?- preguntó Scarlett.

Ratchet revisaba el báculo del cadillac.

Será difícil pero lo tendrá como nuevo mi lady- dijo el médico autobot- también si lo desea revisare los arreglos que los humanos hicieron en usted.

Muy amable- dijo Scarlett- además ellos pensaron que reparaban un automóvil- hizo una pausa- ¿eso somos ahora? ¿automóviles?, ¿nuestra raza se ha convertido en eso?

Sé que es difícil el aceptar que este mundo es nuestro hogar ahora- dijo Ratchet- pero estoy seguro que si hubiera una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, Optimus lo haría.

Lord Optimus Prime- musitó el cadillac- lamento mi comentario anterior, solamente, fue muy duro conocer la verdad después de tanto tiempo- se sonrió con tristeza- ni siquiera me despedí de Rhett.

Tampoco nosotros pudimos despedirnos de Jazz- dijo Ratchet

Su perdida es irreparable, lo lamento- dijo Scarlett- era un autobot muy valiente…

……………………………………………………………

¿A esto se referiría la gitana?- se preguntó Gerald.

Estaba sentado en el suelo de lo que ahora era su celda, los barrotes daban a un pasillo pobremente iluminado.

Un par de agentes del sector llegaron para llevarlo a la habitación donde se llevaría acabo el interrogatorio.

…………………………………………………………………

Nombre completo- comenzó Simmons.

Sinclair, Gerald- contestó Gerald esposado por la espalda- ¿Qué es lo que intenta?

Las preguntas las hago yo- continuó el agente- puesto que ocupa en la armada

Teniente Gerald Sinclair de la fuerza armada de los Estados Unidos con base en Afganistán- contestó Gerald.

¿Alguna relación con el Teniente Coronel Sinclair?- preguntó Simmons de pronto.

Mi hermano James- contestó Gerald retándolo con la mirada.

El Teniente Coronel James Sinclair era toda una "celebridad" en la Armada, calificaciones perfectas en la Academia, sus participaciones en la toma de decisiones desde Tormenta del Desierto lo habían hecho escalar a proporciones desmesuradas en las altas esferas de la milicia americana; ahora James se encontraba en Medio Oriente desde la caída del régimen Talibán.

La última vez que Gerald lo vio en persona fue cuando James lo mando a Afganistán después de estar una temporada supervisando la reconstrucción de Iraq después de la guerra.

Gerald esperaba ahora que Simmons sabía con quien estaba tratando se dejara de estas fanfarronadas y lo dejara marchar en paz.

Me pregunto que pensara el Teniente Coronel cuando se entere que su hermano esta acusado de Traición- dijo Simmons regresando a los papeles que tenía en la mesa.

¡Eso es una tontería! Nunca cometería traición contra mi país- dijo Gerald levantándose y tirando la silla.

Ah nosotros dos lo sabemos- dijo Simmons- pero la información en la base de datos militar se puede manipular.

Es imposible, no podría hacer eso, solo esta fanfarroneando- acusó Gerald.

Hagamos un trato- dijo Simmons con calma- usted nos revela donde se encuentra su ENB y nosotros lo dejamos marchar junto con nuestra gratitud.

¿Qué es un ENB? , ¿de que rayos habla?- preguntó Gerald sin entender.

De su Extraterrestre No Biológico, señor- dijo el agente- sabemos que ha tenido contacto los ENBs ya que la radiación lo delata.

He estado en campaña en Dios sabe cuantos lugares contaminados- dijo Gerald buscando una excusa- no me salga con tonterías ¡enanitos verdes! Eso es estúpido.

Ya veo que no piensa cooperar- dijo Simmons- en ese caso…

Un par de agentes se colocaron detrás de Gerald.

Intentaremos con métodos más heterodoxos…- amenazo Simmons.

Los agentes se llevaron a Gerald.

Seguramente ni sabe que significa "heterodoxo"- pensó Gerald mientras era sacado de ese lugar.

……………………………………………………………….

Pensé que Gerald se quedaría con nosotros- dijo Sam

Él, Bumblebee y Scarlett estaban afuera de la base autobot.

Gerald no quería relacionarse- dijo Scarlett- pero si es como su abuelo, no tardará mucho en que lo tengamos de nuevo por aquí.

Ah cierto- dijo Sam de pronto- ¿crees que si vaya a quedarse con la patineta?

Scarlett se sonrió.

Yo creo que no le hizo gracia-dijo el cadillac- mejor no molestarlo de nuevo con eso.

Es que tiene que firmar que se le entrego la patineta o yo tendré problemas- dijo Sam algo incomodo- pero no quise molestarlo con su firma.

Scarlett rio un poco.

Yo te traeré su firma- le dijo a Sam- no te preocupes.

¿Esta segura?, digo nosotros podemos ir a buscarlo- dijo Bumblebee.

No será ninguna molestia-contestó amablemente el Cadillac- además forme un lazo con la computadora de Gerald y donde se encuentre lo hallare…

Bumblebee no parecía muy convencido.

En fin, yo iré por tu firma pequeño- le dijo a Sam con una sonrisa- solamente esperare a que Ratchet arregle mi báculo…

……………………………………………………

Gerald cayó contra el suelo de la celda.

No estuvo mal para la primera cita- molestó a los agentes.

Le dolía todo, vaya que eran salvajes para los interrogatorios.

Se puso de pie mirando por entre los barrotes.

Los dos agentes que "tan amablemente" lo habían tratado vigilaban el pasillo.

¿Qué planea ahora Simmons?- preguntó uno

No lo sé bien, creo que utilizara al teniente y su computadora como señuelo- dijo otro

No quisiera encontrarme con uno de esos ENBs cuando vean como tratamos a su amigo- dijo el primero.

Tranquilo, Simmons tiene una sorpresa para ellos… si intentan algo estúpido- dijo el segundo.

¿Señuelo? Maldición- pensó Gerald- ¡me están usando!, ¡quieren mi Cadillac! Quiero decir ¡quieren a Scarlett!

Gerald sabía que tenía que intentar algo, lo que fuera para evitar que Scarlett o los demás autobots cayeran en una trampa.

………………………………………………………………….

-Aquí Barricade

-Informe

-El sector siete solo se esta divirtiendo con un humano; pero parece que esperan la visita de los autobots…

-En ese caso esperaremos hasta que los humanos los cansen para jugar con ellos.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué? Informa, idiota

-Creo que tenemos un nuevo elemento autobot… espera, creo que es una antigua conocida…

-bien, continua informando, yo diré en que momento actuar…

…………………………………………………………………..

Scarlett recibió su báculo como nuevo. Acto seguido se transformó y comenzó a buscar a Gerald, al parecer el chico había decidido regresar a casa, ya que se había alejado de Tranquility.

Ahora estaba a las salidas de la ciudad, y después de una media hora más ya iba en camino a carretera.

Vaya que tenía prisa- se dijo Scarlett.

El holograma de la chica de rojo se había proyectado para no llamar mucho la atención de los curiosos.

De pronto supo que algo andaba mal, había llegado a lo que parecía el camino que llevaba a unas viejas minas.

¿Gerald, qué haces aquí?- se preguntó- aquí Scarlett, conteste base autobot- dijo por un canal de comunicación.

Nada, solamente estática.

Esto no esta bien, esto huele a una trampa- se dijo.

En ese momento la luz de los reflectores apuntaron directamente hacia ella.

Pensé que Lord Optimus Prime había dicho que los humanos eran bondadosos- dijo echándose de reversa para evitar los ganchos que los hombres del sector siete le arrojaban.

Bingo- dijo Simmons desde un puesto de vigía- empácala y tráela

Scarlett perdió de pronto a sus perseguidores pasando entre un desfiladero, en ese lugar aprovecho para transformarse.

Si esos humanos sabían que vendría es porque tienen a Gerald y su computadora…- pensaba- que tonta he sido, caí directamente en una trampa.

En ese momento podría haber escapado pero nunca podría abandonar a Gerald.

No quiero ni imaginar lo que le van a hacer- se dijo preocupada.

El dolor en el brazo le indico que la habían encontrado.

………………………………………………………………………….

El gancho que el sector siete le había arrojado se había incrustado en su brazo izquierdo, ella jaló el cable llevándose la camioneta de la cual intentaban jalarla.

Otro gancho la hizo caer al suelo.

Solamente verla caer el resto del sector siete se le echo encima.

Desesperada intentaba liberarse.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Simmons al llegar- ¡pero si se trata de una dama! Señora, si no coopera con nosotros el Teniente Gerald podría pagar las consecuencias…

Scarlett dejo de oponer resistencia.

Bien, llévenla a la base, no quiero perder el tiempo antes de que lleguen sus amigos…- dijo Simmons.

La comitiva del sector siete regreso a la mina que ocupaban como cuartel…

Mientras tanto la patrulla de policía continuaba observando todo e informando…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Gerald tenía lista la estrategia para salir de ese lugar; esperaba el momento exacto para que sus guardias se acercaran cuando de pronto solo escuchó los pasos apresurados de los agentes, al parecer tenían una fiesta en la mina…

La tienen- fue lo único que pensó Gerald.

Era momento de actuar…

…………………………………………………………………….

Simmons supervisaba personalmente como daban "el tratamiento especial" a su nueva invitada.

Scarlett no profirió ni un solo quejido mientras los humanos intentaban ver que diferencia había entre este nuevo ENB comparado con el ENB1

Como puede ver, señora- dijo Simmons- ya tenemos experiencia con los suyos; pero, debo admitir que su juguete- señalo el báculo el cual otro grupo de agentes examinaban- me tiene intrigado al parecer su tecnología es asombrosa…

Scarlett continuo en silencio, al menos su báculo estaba a salvo, nadie más que ella podía utilizarlo…

Bueno, la dama no quiere cooperar así que prosigan- dijo el agente mientras sus subordinados obedecían.

…………………………………………………………………

Mmmmh, se ha quedado callado por mucho tiempo- dijo uno de los agentes que cuidaban la celda desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Mejor voy a ver- dijo su compañero caminando.

El otro continuó esperando, de pronto una vez más el silencio.

¿Ford, estas bien, Ford?- preguntó

No hubo respuesta.

…………………………………………………………..

Cuando el agente se asomo a la celda fue recibido de una patada.

Gerald se las había ingeniado para colgar de una pequeña agarra en el techo, como tenía las manos sujetas por la espalda termino dando de cara a la pared en lugar de la entrada de la celda, solamente espero el momento exacto en que entro el primer agente para sujetarlo con las piernas y lanzarlo contra la pared mientras que con el segundo agente agarro impulso y lo derribo de espaldas de una patada.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el suelo se acerco a ambos buscando las llaves de las esposas.

Listo- dijo cuando logró quitárselas- debo agradecerle a James el truquito- al momento tomo las armas de los agentes, los arrojo a la celda- ahora por Scarlett- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo.

…………………………………………………………

Scarlett no había emitido ni un sonido desde que fue atrapada, sabía que los autobots no tardarían mucho en notar su ausencia y que irían a buscarla.

¿Por qué protegerlos?- pensaba- no son como Theo o su familia, estos humanos son salvajes, primitivos, son bestias ¿Por qué protegerlos?

Se dejo caer un poco, las articulaciones crujían.

Estará lista para otra descarga eléctrica en diez minutos- dijo un agente que revisaba una máquina frente a Simmons.

Bien, no quiero perder mucho tiempo, una más y la empacamos a los cuarteles generales- el agente consulto su reloj- no quiero que Prime nos encuentre…

La sacudida de una explosión se sintió en ese momento.

Corrección empácala ahora mismo, ya nos encontró- dijo Simmmons dejando solo a su subordinado.

…………………………………………………………..

- Informe

- Confirmado, se trata de Stigma…

- Excelente, espera indicaciones, vamos en camino…

…………………………………………………………….

Señor- informó Bumblebee- Scarlett salió y no ha regresado ¿comenzamos su búsqueda?

Instale un dispositivo de rastreo a su báculo- informó Ratchet- podremos encontrarla.

Autobots, adelante- dijo Optimus- no debimos haberla dejado ir sola, el sector siete estaba interesada en ella.

Optimus- intervino Ironhide- ¿has pensado que tal vez los decepticons también ya sepan que esta aquí?

Autobots debemos darnos prisa- dijo Optimus guiando a su equipo.

……………………………………………………………..

Gerald corría por los pasillos esquivando guardias y tratando de encontrar al Cadillac.

Ya imaginaba que le estarían haciendo esos locos del sector siete, no en vano había visto tantas películas.

En ese momento él también sintió la sacudida.

Esto no es bueno- se dijo mientras trataba de encontrar a la chica en ese sin fin de pasillos.

…………………………………………………………………

Scarlett fue llevada a un largo corredor de las minas, donde habían vías, esa parte era utilizada en los tiempos en que la mina servía para sacar todo el mineral a la parte exterior donde la recogerían los ferrocarriles.

El Cadillac estaba completamente magullado y la última descarga había hecho que varios sistemas fallaran.

No podía creerlo, ella sólo quería regresar a casa y ahora estaba siendo un experimento humano.

¿para esto regrese?, ¿es que no merezco ir a casa?- se preguntaba mientras los humanos la arrastraban a una especie de vagoncillo para sacarla de la mina.

…………………………………………………………………….

- Barricade, comienza la distracción… quiero a esa femmebot ahora…

- Como tú digas, Starscream.

……………………………………………………………………..

El equipo encargado de la vigilancia del perímetro no estaba preparado para recibir el ataque de esa patrulla; tal vez con un poco de suerte hubieran podido detenerlo pero no paso ni medio segundo cuando un tanque militar y un helicóptero llegaron a dar apoyo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la fiesta empezó, las detonaciones no se hicieron esperar y todos terminaron corriendo por salvar la cabeza.

Los humanos la hubieran pasado peor sino hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de los autobots; una vez más Optimus Prime y su equipo llegaban a hacerle frente a los decepticons.

………………………………………………………………………

Autobots, debemos detener a los decepticons- ordenó Optimus.

Pero es el sector siete- dijo Ironhide- ¿no debemos buscar a Scarlett?

Protegemos a los humanos-dijo Optimus encarando a su amigo- nos dividiremos, Bumblebee, Ratchet busquen a Scarlett, Ironhide y yo nos encargaremos de los decepticons…

Si señor- contestaron a coro sus hombres…

……………………………………………………………………….

-Starscream, los autobots han llegado.

-Entretenlos, nosotros nos encargaremos de la mechatrix…

………………………………………………………………………..

Señor, todo listo- informó el agente que se encargaba de los controles de las vías.

Bingo, ahora sáquenla de aquí- ordenó Simmons.

Scarlett fue arrastrada al vagoncillo que estaba listo en los rieles.

-¡Alto, Simmons!

Simmons y el otro agente se giraron, Scarlett solamente se sonrió.

………………………………………………………………………….

Gerald había logrado abrirse camino después de mucho trabajo, había escuchado como dos agentes hablaban de cómo se llevarían al nuevo ENB y su báculo, es más hablaban de que el báculo ya estaba en el vagoncillo que lo llevaría fuera de la mina.

Esa era la señal para Gerald, el abuelo había dicho "cuida mi auto" y no sería él, el menor de los Sinclair el que fallara en algo que su abuelo hubiera pedido…

Después de equivocarse en varios pasadizos logró llegar a donde Simmons se encontraba.

No lo repetiré Simmons- dijo Gerald

Odio tratar con militares- dijo Simmons mientras alzaba las manos.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo once

Gerald apuntaba con su arma, no dejaría que esos dos se llevarán a Scarlett.

Usted, lejos de la consola- le dijo al que estaba manipulando los controles.

Simmons afirmo con la cabeza y su compañero se movió.

¿Qué hará teniente?, ¿nos matara por un Cadillac?- preguntó Simmons.

Es un clásico de los cincuentas- dijo Gerald molestó- daría mi vida por ella…

…………………………………………………………………

Optimus y Ironhide se hacían cargo de los tres decepticons, tenían que detenerlos antes de que dañaran a los humanos.

Los hombres del sector siete al no recibir más noticias de Simmons comenzaron la desbandada.

Los decepticons continuaron peleando de una manera muy cerrada, la distracción debía seguir hasta que Starscream lo ordenara.

…………………………………………………………………..

Blackout no dejaba de lanzar las ondas de pulso destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Ironhide se había parapetado detrás de unas salientes rocosas que no soportarían por más tiempo.

Devastator le hacía frente a Optimus, el líder autobot había sacado la espada y ahora se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo el tráiler y el tanque sin que ninguno de los dos cediera aunque fuera un solo paso.

Barricade observaba como los otros cuatro colosos se enfrentaban haciendo de espectador, no era necesario que él fuera a dar su apoyo… eso no lo había ordenado Starscream.

………………………………………………………………….

Gerald se acercó más a la consola.

Se escuchó el sonido de un arma al ser amartillada.

Gerald se vio con la pistola del otro agente apuntando a él.

Parece que esta en una disyuntiva, teniente- dijo Simmons- debería dejar de hacerse el héroe.

Gerald se acerco aun más a la consola.

Le dieron una orden- dijo el otro agente.

No obedezco órdenes de un sector inexistente- dijo Gerald

Gerald, no…- dijo Scarlett.

Sinclair sabía que la femme estaba preocupada con él, ya había tenido la pobre la pena de perder a su hijo si así se le podía llamar; "tiene miedo de que termine como él" pensó Gerald "pero mi abuelo dijo que cuidara su auto y eso haré"

Muy tarde Simmons- dijo Gerald apretando diferentes botones.

Se escuchó como la oxidada maquinaria del vagón se activaba y el carrito donde Scarlett se encontraba comenzaba a avanzar.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Ratchet no podía encontrar la firma de Scarlett, la mina interfería con la señal, él y Bumblebee estaban buscando por cada uno de los pasadizos de ese intrincado lugar sin tener éxito.

A Sam le hubiera gustado este lugar- dijo el camaro arrastrándose por un camino para poder avanzar.

Hubiera sido muy peligroso para él- dijo el médico.

Ya lo sé, solo estoy jugando- dijo Bumblebee- es peligroso para cualquier humano…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Gerald no podía creerlo, lo estaba logrando; el carrito comenzó a ganar velocidad.

En ese momento, tal vez fue por la mirada de Scarlett, o por la desesperación de la mechatrix por liberarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban lo que alerto a Gerald.

Sinclair apenas y tuvo tiempo de saltar detrás del panel de control cuando un disparo del otro agente hizo que el aparato se descompusiera.

El vagón avanzó mucho más rápido.

Maldición- dijo Gerald mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Debía darle alcance, debía hacerlo, de pronto trastabillo.

Rayos- pensó mientras continuaba corriendo.

Al parecer se había torcido un pie. No importaba, estaba a menos de unos quince pasos corriendo de alcanzar el vagón.

Éste continuaba ganando terreno, Scarlett solo veía como Gerald corría para alcanzarla, ella quería ayudarle pero no podía liberarse de esas cadenas, se sentía impotente, tan inútil.

¡Gerald!- gritó de alegría.

Gerald había logrado saltar y ahora estaba sentado en el vagón con ella.

No iba a perder este tren- dijo él con una sonrisa- ahora ¡agárrate!

……………………………………………………………………………….

¡Fue horrible! Peor que esos juegos de feria humanos, las vías de torcían de tal manera que las sacudidas eran horribles, Scarlett se sorprendió a si misma gritando en esa oscuridad, no podía ver que les esperaba al frente.

¡Es peor que la montaña rusa!- gritó Gerald- ¡GENIAL!

………………………………………………………………………………

Optimus ¿no sientes que esto esta mal?- preguntó Ironhide mientras evitaba los disparos de Blackout.

Nos están utilizando- dijo Optimus- tenemos que encontrar la forma de dar apoyo a los demás…

De un golpe el líder autobot lanzó a Devastator contra una de las tantas entradas de la mina, el tanque cayó de espaldas y antes de que pudiera levantarse Optimus ya había disparado con a la parte alta haciendo que el decepticon fuera sepultado por las rocas.

Ironhide, es hora de moverse- dijo Optimus

Sí señor- contestó su amigo.

Ironhide apunto con los cañones a Blackout, el decepticon se movió para esquivar el disparo, Hide se sonrió para acto seguido disparar al suelo muy cerca de los pies de Blackout. Se escuchó como la superficie rocosa crujía, el decepticon no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída.

Blackout había caído por el boquete abierto de Hide a lo más profundo de ese intrincado laberinto subterráneo que los humanos habían hecho.

Listo, busquemos a los demás- dijo Ironhide siguiendo a Optimus.

…………………………………………………

-Starscream…

-Informe.

-Los autobots ya sé dieron cuenta de la distracción.

-Oh, no importa, tendremos contacto visual en menos de un nanoclick con la mechatrix- risilla malvada- reúne a los otros y encuéntranos en las siguientes coordenadas… Starscream fuera.

-Barricade fuera.

……………………………………………………………………………..

¿Por qué no peleaste?- preguntó Gerald cuando las curvas dejaron de ser tan violentas.

Scarlett no contestó.

Gerald saco un manojo de llaves.

Se las quite a todos los guardias que me iba encontrando- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Empezó a probar con cada una de ellas haber cual podía abrir los candados de todas esas cadenas.

Sé que piensas que sería mejor tirarse de cara y dejar que el mundo decida- dijo Gerald sin ver los ópticos de Scarlett- yo lo he pensado muchas veces; pero siempre hay algo por lo que pelear, por lo que seguir…

Esos humanos no eran como tu abuelo o como tú-dijo de pronto Scarlett- ellos son… malvados.

Gerald se sonrió.

Por supuesto que son malvados- dijo el tirando las llaves que no servían- pero si no haces algo esos "malvados" dañaran a personas inocentes, a seres inocentes; piénsalo ellos son muy pocos pero aunque son menos que las personas "buenas" hacen mucho daño… Por eso es que necesitan quien los proteja de los malos…

Por eso Lord Optimus Prime ha decidido que este sea nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo Scarlett.

Ya vas entendiendo, linda- dijo Gerald contento de que por fin las cadenas cedían- tanta tecnología y utilizan cadenas y candados… barbaros.

………………………………………………………………………………

Por fin después de tanta oscuridad en esos interminables túneles y que Gerald por fin lograra encontrar la llave correcta, un diminuto punto de luz apareció en la distancia.

Debían estar más lejos de lo que pensaban porque ya no escuchaban los disparos y retumbes de las explosiones fuera de la mina.

La luz deslumbró de momento a Gerald, Scarlett no podía creerlo, el camino de las vías pasaba sobre lo que parecía un acantilado.

Espero que el puente resista- dijo el cadillac mirando hacia abajo.

Resistirá…espero- dijo Gerald viendo a su vez los picos rocosos que había abajo.

Scarlett miro a Gerald, de pronto se puso seria, iba a decir algo cuando una sacudida más violenta hizo que se sujetara al vagón.

No había duda había sido una explosión detrás de ellos, no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando una más impacto exactamente en la parte delantera del puente donde corría el vagón. El carrito de la mina salió volando por el aire.

Gerald fue atrapado por las manos del Cadillac para evitar que se lastimara.

Scarlett saltaba entre las rocas y escombros para evitar una mala caída.

A punto de lograrlo fue impactada contra la pared de roca, el Cadillac chocó resbalando un poco, afortunadamente ya estaban a muy poco del suelo, al menos para su inmenso tamaño.

Reconocía muy bien ese impacto, ya lo había sentido antes…

Stigma Prime, señora, mis respetos- dijo una voz burlona

Comandante aéreo, señor de la élite aérea del Supremo Señor Protector Megatron- dijo Scarlett dolida pero sin abrir las manos donde llevaba a Gerald- Starscream, dejad esas formalidades…

Starscream junto con los otros dos seekers estaban de pie frente a ella, tan imponentes, tan majestuosos, tan terribles como ella los recordaba…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo doce

Y ahí una vez más frente a ella se encontraban los tres señores de la guerra.

Te ves diferente Stigma- dijo Starscream mientras apuntaba con su arma- que te parece si esta vez me abres un portal mucho más grande…

Gerald escuchaba todo desde el espacio que ocupaba entre las manos de Scarlett.

Por entre los dedos de la mechatrix el humano podía ver a otros tres mechas, vaya que eran imponentes y un tanto aterradores. Gerald sentía que estaban frente a un gran peligro…

………………………………………………………..

Es inútil- dijo Ratchet saliendo cubierto de polvo.

Ni que lo digas- lo secundo Bumblebee en el mismo estado.

¿Dónde está Scarlett y Gerald?- preguntó Optimus solo ver que sus hombres salían de la mina.

No la hemos encontrado señor- informó Bee.

Señor- dijo de pronto Ratchet- el báculo ha comenzado a transmitir su posición de nuevo.

Si ya no hay interferencia en la señal significa que ya no esta cerca de aquí- dijo Ironhide.

Esto huele a una trampa decepticon- dijo Bee al momento.

Starscream sabe que ella está aquí- dijo Optimus- autobots en marcha…

…………………………………………………………….

No la necesitamos Screamer- dijo Skywarp enseñando el báculo- tenemos su juguete.

No Warp, sólo la descendencia de Vector Prime puede utilizarlo- informó el seeker- así que señora, si es tan amable…

Nunca- retó Scarlett.

¿Qué esconde en las manos?- preguntó Thundercracker.

………………………………………………………

Scarlett- dijo Gerald en voz muy baja pero que la mechatrix escuchara- a la cuenta de tres abres las manos y me dejas bajar.

Es peligroso, pueden matarte- dijo Scarlett mientras veía como se acercaba Starscream a ella.

Si no lo haces nos mataran a ambos- dijo Gerald- tranquila, sé que no es lo mismo tratar con el sector siete que con ellos…

Tienes razón- dijo Scarlett cuando Starscream ya estaba a unos pasos de ella- ellos son menos y son malvados y sino hacemos algo muchos saldrán lastimados.

………………………………………………….

A la una…

Starscream solo tenía que estirar la mano para quitarle a Scarlett lo que tenía en las manos…

………………………………………………..

A las dos…

Skywarp tenía entre sus manos el báculo de Scarlett.

………………………………………………….

A las tres…

Hora de actuar…

……………………………………………………

Scarlett abrió las manos, Gerald saltó al suelo con el arma lista por si acaso; era extraño pero el humano podía sentir el sudor correr por su espalda, Starscream cargo el arma listo para dispararle a la mechatrix.

En ese momento Scarlett estiro su mano, el báculo fue directo hacia ella ante los ópticos sorprendidos de Warp.

Cuando el disparo del seeker se escuchó Scarlett de un movimiento hizo que el báculo lo repeliera.

No en esta ocasión mi lord- dijo la mechatrix de pie lista para hacerle frente a Starscream.

Odio que se den aires de héroe- dijo el comandante aéreo- me recuerdan a Rhett.

………………………………………………………….

Si eso es lo que la dama quiere, eso es lo que la dama tendrá ¡ah pero que tonto soy!- dijo con ironía el comandante aéreo- tú no eres una dama…

Scarlett no se dejaría llevar por ese truco para distraerla, de un salto esquivo la barrida que Skywarp apareciendo detrás de ella había lanzado.

Vaya, ahora si se pone interesante- dijo el seeker- no como la última vez, ¿no, Screamer?

Thundercracker sólo se había cruzado de brazos viendo como sus dos compañeros se entretenían en ese enfrentamiento.

………………………………………………………

Gerald sabía que no podía abandonar a Scarlett pero también era demasiado tonto pensar que tendría oportunidad si intentaba darle apoyo contra esos seekers.

Lo más rápido que podía corrió lejos de donde los tres se estaban enfrentando.

Pareces cansado humano- dijo Thundercracker.

Gerald se paro en seco, no había visto que corría directamente hacia el decepticon. ¿un momento?, ¿cómo no lo había visto?

Tranquilo- dijo TC- de momento… no pienso participar en este juego.

Gerald no sabía si debía confiar en él pero parecía que el decepticon estaba diciendo la verdad…

……………………………………………………….

Optimus y los demás avanzaban por el camino intentando no llegar muy tarde.

Vaya que el camino subterráneo se alejaba demasiado de donde ellos se encontraban.

A su vez, los otros tres decepticons se movilizaban para dar apoyo a Starscream de ser necesario.

………………………………………………………

Intentaba repeler la mayoría de los ataques de los dos seekers, pero claramente se veía que ellos llevaban la ventaja en ese enfrentamiento.

Starscream se lanzaba con todo en el ataque, y Skywarp no daba cuartel para que la mechatrix lograra pedir refuerzos.

Usando su habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer Warp lograba descontrolar a Scarlett para que Starscream disparara contra ella; en un momento dado la mechatrix teniendo de pie sobre ella al comandante aéreo.

Parece que perdiste, Stigma…- dijo Starscream en un tono triunfal.

…………………………………………………………….

Gerald sabía que hacer algo, pero era una tontería intentar ponerse contra esas gigantescas moles de metal.

No deberías acercarte- dijo Thundercracker- además no lograrías nada.

Gerald bajo el arma, sabía que el seeker tenía razón y aun así quería hacer algo por ayudar.

……………………………………………………………….

Optimus- informó Ratchet- la señal es más fuerte, estamos por llegar.

Los disparos de Barricade y los otros dos decepticons no se hicieron esperar.

Primero tenemos que encargarnos de ellos- dijo Prime.

Nos encargaremos nosotros, Prime, ustedes continúen- dijo Bumblebee.

No tarden demasiado- dijo Optimus.

Ironhide y Optimus avanzaron mientras Ratchet y Bumblebee se detenían a hacerles frente a sus enemigos una vez más.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo trece

Scarlett no podía quitarse de encima al comandante aéreo, éste imprimía más presión sobre ella, la femme podía sentir como crujía su estructura.

Puedes evitarlo- dijo el seeker- si eres una buena mechatrix y me abres un portal…

El sumo señor protector- Scarlett se corrigió- ese traidor de Megatron fue destruido, ¡no te ayudare para traerlo de regreso!

¿Quién dijo que quiero eso?- dijo Starscream cruzándose de brazos- yo quiero un portal para destruir a Megatron antes de, quiero un portal para coronarme como señor de los decepticons pero teniendo un Cybertron el cual pueda regir, no un mundo acabado por la guerra.

¡Estas demente!- rugió Scarlett- ¡Nunca lo haré!

En ese caso- Starscream cargó su arma- saluda a Rhett…

Scarlett encendió al máximo los ópticos…

………………………………………………..

A Gerald le dolía mucho la espalda, se sentía muy cansado y no era para menos después de haber recibido semejante paliza por parte del sector siete, pero ver que ese seeker iba a disparar contra Scarlett lo hizo decidirse.

Cierto, no tenía posibilidad contra esos mechas pero al menos podía distraerlos para que Scarlett se pusiera en pie.

Gerald cargó su arma, apuntó lo mejor que pudo ya que continuaba viendo borroso.

………………………………………………

El disparo de Gerald dio en la mano del comandante aéreo, éste solo sintió un leve aguijonazo, ya estaba harto de tener que soportar a los humanos, así que giro a ver quien había sido el impertinente.

Scarlett no desaprovechó la oportunidad, cuando el seeker dejo de ejercer un poco de presión ella sujeto con más fuerza su báculo.

Skywarp se dio cuenta pero fue demasiado tarde, a una sola señal de la mechatrix el cristal en medio del báculo brillo, un portal se iba a abrir.

Starscream entendió su error; no pudo evitar lo que venía.

Debajo de Scarlett se abrió un nuevo portal, mucho más grande que los anteriores, tanto la mechatrix en el suelo como los otros dos seekers cayeron por ese portal luminoso.

El báculo de Scarlett logró atorarse en las improvisadas paredes de roca que aun seguían en ese lugar, Skywarp cayó pero logró sujetarse de las piernas de la mechatrix que colgaba solo sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al báculo.

Starscream no espero a ver que seguía, como pudo logro escalar utilizando a Warp y a Scarlett como escalera para salir de ese portal, al momento el portal se fue cerrando lentamente.

Skywarp intentaba subir pero Scarlett lo empujaba para que cayera, el seeker no lo iba a permitir pero en un momento dado, el Cadillac le dio tal patada que hizo que el seeker se perdiera momentáneamente en ese mar de luz.

Ahora Scarlett tenía que lograr salir de ahí, el portal continuaba cerrándose, tenía que lograrlo de alguna forma.

No tan rápido- dijo Starscream una vez más apuntando contra ella.

No tenía tiempo que perder, el portal iba a cerrarse, el báculo comenzaba a crujir, sino hacía algo pronto iba a partirse por la mitad.

De un salto sorprendente, la mechatrix logró salir en el momento exacto en el que el báculo ya no resistiría más, en ese preciso instante el portal se cerró dejando encerrado del otro lado a Warp, Starscream fue derribado de una patada.

Scarlett no podía creer su suerte, se había salvado por un segundo, ahora estaba una vez más de pie, al menos había logrado detener aunque fuera momentáneamente a uno de esos tres seekers.

……………………………………………………………………….

Gerald se alegró de ver que la mechatrix estuviera de nuevo de pie.

Revisó el arma que le había quitado al agente del sector siete, estaba vacía. La tiro a un lado, ya no podía hacer nada por Scarlett.

Se sentía muy cansado.

Thundercracker avanzó hacia donde Scarlett y Starscream se encontraban.

Gerald solo vio como ese seeker descomunal pasaba un pie sobre él, esperaba que lo pisara, pero en lugar de eso TC solamente avanzo sin mirarlo.

Gerald cada vez se convencía más de que nunca entendería a esos extraterrestres.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Adelante Thundercracker- dijo Starscream al ver al otro seeker junto a él- no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros…

No Screamer- dijo TC- tú lo iniciaste, tú termínalo…

¿Qué estas diciendo?- rugió el comandante aéreo.

Stigma, ¿a dónde mandaste a Warp?- preguntó TC sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Starscream.

Scarlett no bajo la guardia, pero al menos sabía que TC era más honorable que el comandante aéreo.

Donde encuentres pingüinos- dijo Scarlett apuntando aun con su báculo.

Ya tengo sus coordenadas- dijo Thundercracker- mejor voy por él antes de que haga una tontería.

EL seeker se giro a ver a Starscream.

Llámanos cuando uno de tus planes realmente funcione, Screamer- dijo TC

Starscream disparo pero Thundercracker fue mucho más rápido en transformarse y alejarse de ese lugar.

………………………………………………………………

El comandante aéreo estaba furioso, no contaba con apoyo y una repentina llamada de Barricade por un canal privado solo le indicaba que los autobots ya estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, que el resto de los decepticons habían sido detenidos y que él una vez más se quedaba solo con las ganas de ser el líder supremo de los decepticons.

Esto no se quedara así, Stigma- rugió el seeker mientras se transformaba- ya me la pagaras.

…………………………………………………………………..

Scarlett no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas agradeciendo a Primus que esto hubiera terminado.

De pronto reparo en Gerald.

Gerald- se dijo mientras se acercaba a él- ¿estás bien?

Gerald no podía mantenerse más en pie.

He tenido mejores días- dijo y en ese momento se desplomó.

Scarlett lo atrapó entre sus manos antes de que el humano cayera al suelo.

Que frío, ¿no?- dijo Gerald sintiendo en verdad un escalofrío.

Scarlett una vez más pareció preocupada. Gerald se paso la mano por la espalda donde más le dolía, al retirarla sólo se sonrió con una mueca triste, no se sorprendió mucho de tener la mano manchada de sangre.

………………………………………………………………………

Ironhide y Optimus avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, mientras corrían por carretera vieron como Thundercracker se alejaba y pensaron lo peor, cuando Starscream se alejó en sentido contrario fue como si Primus confirmara lo que estaban temiendo.

Ambos autobots metieron más velocidad, tenían que llegar inmediatamente…

………………………………………………………………………….

Gerald, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, Ratchet no tarda en llegar él te ayudara- decía Scarlett mientras tenía acunado a Gerald en su mano.

Gerald parecía muy tranquilo.

Había hecho memoria y ahora entendía que había pasado, en la mina no había tropezado había sido alcanzado por el disparo del agente, por eso sentir mojada la espalda, no era sudor, era sangre; por eso tener la vista empañada.

La adivina tenía razón- dijo Gerald, comenzaba a sentir sueño.

No digas nada, aguanta un poco- dijo Scarlett- espera, abriré un portal y…

No- dijo Gerald tocando con su mano uno de los dedos de Scarlett- no hagas nada, está bien… La sangre es muy oscura, no hay nada que hacer.

Scarlett lo miraba con infinita pena, no quería perderlo como había perdido a Rhett.

Si pregunta James- dijo Gerald- dile que sí cuide el auto del abuelo…

Gerald- dijo Scarlett acercando el humano a su cara.

¿Podrías transformarte, por favor?- pidió Gerald- me gustaría sentarme una vez más en el Cadillac.

Scarlett obedeció…

…………………………………………………………………………………

El cadillac clásico de color rojo una vez más estaba junto a él, Scarlett abrió la puerta.

Espero no ensuciarlo mucho- dijo Gerald muy bajo sin que Scarlett le escuchara…

La puerta del auto se cerró, Gerald se acomodó en el asiento.

La música de Michael Buble inició una vez más…

Let me go home

I´m just too far

From where you are

I wanna come home

Geral, lo lamento mucho- dijo Scarlett mientras los acordes continuaban- las cosas no debían pasar así, yo sólo quería regresar a casa…

Let me go home

Ive had my run

Baby, I´m done

I gotta go home

Gerald solo apoyo su cabeza en el asiento.

Nunca estuviste lejos de casa- dijo en un susurro.

¿Gerald?- Scarlett sonaba angustiada.

Let me go home

I´m just too far

From where you are

I wanna come home

Scarlett no pudo evitarlo y en silencio comenzó a sollozar…

Muy cerca de ellos se escuchó el motor de dos vehículos… Ironhide y Optimus llegaban tarde…

Let me go home

It ´all be all right

I´ll be home tonight

I´m coming back home

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo

-Aunque camine por el Valle de las Sombras de la muerte, no temeré ningún mal

La lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras la oración se elevaba en esa fría tarde.

-Porque tú, Señor, estás conmigo.

Los presentes todos vestidos de luto guardaban silencio mientras el féretro con la bandera americana encima era llevado hasta la fosa.

-Tu bastón y tu vara me protegen.

Entre los presentes había una mujer de color que no dejaba de enjugarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Me has preparado un banquete ante los ojos de mis enemigos…

El féretro fue bajado lentamente. Un hombre enfundado en una gabardina militar de color negro completamente empapada por la lluvia encabezaba el cortejo fúnebre, el cabello escarlata estaba perlado por las gotas de lluvia.

-Con aceites tú perfumas mi cabeza y rellenas mi copa…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Familiares, amigos, todos dieron su pésame pero finalmente se retiraron.

La mujer de color fue acompañada por otra señorita, ya no tenían porque continuar en el cementerio.

El hombre de la gabardina militar continuó un largo rato observando la tumba.

Adiós… Gerald- dijo después de un rato dando un saludo militar- saluda al abuelo de mi parte… hermano…

………………………………………………………………………………………

James Sinclair había recibido el mensaje de su hermano Gerald, tuvo que adelantar su viaje de regreso a América cuando fue notificado que su hermano, el Teniente Sinclair había sufrido un accidente.

Para todo aquel que pregunto, James solamente dijo que su hermano había sido victima de la delincuencia, que alguien había intentado robar su Cadillac y que él se había negado…

James Sinclair comenzó su propia línea de investigación, llegando hasta un ex agente del sector siete de apellido Laurence… sabía que era una farsa, pero no podía probar nada en contra de Simmons.

James sabía que era lo que se escondía detrás de todo eso…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

James camino con paso lento por el sendero del cementerio, la parte reservada a la familia Sinclair se encontraba en la parte alta de la colina, una de las dos que daban a la entrada del campo santo.

De pronto giro a la otra colina, en el sendero que daba a su respectiva salida había un Cadillac rojo estacionado, a pesar de la lluvia una mujer de vestido rojo continuaba observando la tumba de la otra colina.

James ya la había visto durante el servicio, y antes…

Camino ahora a la colina donde el auto se encontraba…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scarlett OHara- dijo James saludando al llegar.

Lo lamento mucho James- dijo Scarlett.

James se sonrió.

No debes culparte- dijo James acercándose al cofre del auto- fue culpa del sector siete.

Gerald… Gerald esta muerto- dijo Scarlett llevándose las manos a la cara.

Gerald ya está con mi abuelo- dijo el hermano de Gerald- y no le hubiera gustado verte en este estado…

Scarlett levanto la vista.

Si necesitas algo estaremos en contacto- dijo Gerald- tú o tus amigos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Scarlett se había sorprendido cuando se presentó ante James y éste no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, el militar le había dicho que él ya sabía de su existencia ya que era más curioso que Gerald y en varias ocasiones la había visto en modo robot pero ya que era el secreto del abuelo y él era un Sinclair no se lo diría a nadie.

Cuando Scarlett contó como había partido Gerald, James sólo asintió, sabía que la mechatrix decía la verdad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Scarlett regresó con los autobots.

Una tarde lluviosa se encontraba sentada fuera de la base con el báculo entre sus manos.

¿Scarlett?- se acercó Optimus.

Ahora lo entiendo- dijo ella sin voltear- Gerald tenía razón… siempre estuve en casa… y no me di cuenta hasta que lo perdí todo…

Optimus no contestó, ella necesitaba desahogarse.

James se encargará de Simmons- continuó Scarlett

¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó Optimus.

No estoy segura, mi lord, si me quedo solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Starscream o cualquier otro quiera utilizarme para causar daño- dijo Scarlett girando para ver los ópticos de Optimus- si me voy, finalmente tardarán encontrándome…

La decisión que tomes- dijo Optimus- nosotros la apoyaremos…

Gracias mi lord- contestó la mechatrix mientras regresaba su atención a la lluvia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Granja Sinclair… tiempo atrás.

Dos niños juegan con una pelota, de pronto la pelota rueda alejándose.

El más pequeño de los dos hermanos corre por ella mientras el otro se queda sentadito en el suelo esperando.

El pequeño de cabello rojo encendido atrapa la pelota antes de que llegue al camino.

Levanta la vista, hay un auto rojo detenido en el camino y una señorita muy bonita lo observa.

El pequeño se sonríe, la señorita hace lo mismo.

Hola pequeño- dice la mujer- ¿cómo te llamas?

Gerald- dice el niño- ¿y usted?

Cuídate mucho Gerald- dice la mujer sin contestar la pregunta del niño- te quiero mucho…

Gerald no entiende, asiente con la cabeza y se aleja de regreso a la granja de su abuelo.

Scarlett se sonríe, sólo quería despedirse del niño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Escocia época actual.

Así que aquí estás… Rhett- dice Scarlett en modo robot- aquí estás mi niño…

Esta de pie frente a un hermoso lago.

La mechatrix mira su báculo, ahora no tiene el cristal que ostentaba en medio; Scarlett se sonríe, con el báculo entre sus manos, lo aprieta con fuerza y comienza a caminar hacia las azules aguas.

Cada vez se hunde más, no importa, sabe lo que esta haciendo… es la única forma de evitar que cualquiera quiera utilizarla de nuevo, de causar daño, de lastimar inocentes…

"los inocentes necesitan quien los proteja de los malos" había dicho Gerald.

Ahora entiendo- pensó Scarlett mientras sentía el agua mojar su estructura- por eso Lord Optimus Prime ha tomado este planeta como nuestro nuevo hogar, Gerald tenía razón… nunca estuve lejos de casa…

...

Sam esta vagando en internet una vez más.

En su escritorio hay unos viejos lentes que pertenecieron a su bisabuelo, unos dulces y un cristal que brilla con la luz de la lámpara… los autobots pensaron que el cristal de Stigma no podía estar en ningún lugar más seguro que la habitación de Sam…

En otra parte del mundo, en Escocia en las aguas de uno de sus lagos más conocidos no hay señal de que minutos antes un extraño personaje se haya hundido en esas cristalinas aguas sin la intención de salir de nuevo…

Fin.


End file.
